Ranger's Apprentice, awkward moments
by Oblivion-Keeper77
Summary: Read about the awkwardness that is the R.A character's lives! First up: Gilan is gay? Will finds out the hard way!
1. Searching for the gays

The most awkward moment in Ranger s apprentice

The most awkward moment in Ranger s apprentice

I do not own Rangers apprentice.

This is going to be many different stories on my own made up versions of R.A. I promise It will be VERY RANDOM.

THIS IS CO-WRITTEN BY PHELPSTWINSANDELFTWINS!! (Phelpstwinsandelftwins: Co-written? CO-WRITTEN? I PRACTICALLY WROTE THE WHOLE THING!)

EPISODE 1

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Gilan, GILAN!" Will yelled.

Gilan had been gone for a while now, and nobody knew where he had gone, which was why Will was currently leaning over a window sill of the tallest tower of Castle Araluen, screaming his lungs out for the elusive ranger to show himself.

Gilans' last words before he had disappeared were, 'I'm going…er…Somewhere important.'

Halt and Princess Cassandra were busy on the northern edge of Araluen, doing something completely random; So Will was by himself with Gilan, or, at least, he would be if he could have actually found Gilan.

"GILAN! Where the heck are you?" He screamed in frustration.

Sighing agitatedly, he leapt from the window sill and tore down the tower stairs, all the while opening doors in the search for his friend.

"If I was a Gilan, where would I be?" Will mumbled to himself, earning many curious looks.

Finally, he came to (at least he hoped) the last place that Gilan had access to in the castle, which also happened to be Horace's quarters. (A bonus if you save the crown princesses life more than once.)

"Gilaaaaaan?" He called in a sing-song voice. "Are you iiiiin thereeee?" (Can you tell how horrible bored Will was?)

He received no answer, instead a strange grunting sound, and sniggered. "Oh, Horace finally found himself a girl! I'm sure one little peek couldn't hurt!"

He opened the door slowly, and received a sight that made him choke, and make a face. (o.O; for those of you that are curious)

"Horace? G-Gilan?!" He choked.

Gilan (who was on the bottom, and therefore had full view of the door) gaped, and stuttered. "W-Will, this isn't what it looks like!"

Horace (Who was on top, and had his back to the door) stopped what he was doing to question why his lover had diverted his attention.

Gilan mutely pointed towards the door and a still o.O-ing Will.

"Oh!" Horace said cheerfully. "Hey, Will! Wanna join us?"


	2. Drunk sea wolves and more gayness

Rangers Apprentice Awkward moments

Rangers Apprentice Awkward moments

Yes I bothered to make another one of these stories.

This one is -drum roll please- what does Erak do in his spare time (Skandians drunk)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Erak was with his former wolf ship, and no matter what he did he just couldn't get rid of the memories, ghosts of the past, moments… Slicing people's heads off their bodies and gauging his prisoners eyeballs till they had none. Yes, the Skandians love blood and gore.

"Oy, Erak, how's it been?" asked a passing Skandian.

"Just been watching the ship," he replied awkwardly, turning back to the ship and sighing loudly.

"Well can ye git over t' the markets and buy us sum' rum?" he asked, trying to look as innocent as a Skandian could ever possibly look.

"Yer alright," Erak replied, then slinked over to the markets to get some rum.

24 minutes later Erak got back to the ship.

"WHAT THE HECK 'AVE YE' DONE WITH ME FORMER SHIP?!" yelled Erak angrily.

"Hey, Beautiful! Come on ova' 'ere and-" the insanely drunk man lurched, "-party with Yinkisken!"

"You ask me to leave so ye' could get drunk and party on Wolfwind!" accused Erak dangerously, and then using the most dominating voice possible, he stood over the all and growled.

To his very surprise Halt was onboard the ship too, for some… very un-Halt like reasons.

"Hey Erak I-" hic, "- didn't know you were a pansy!" he moaned, lying on the floor.

"GORLOG'S TEETH, MAN! HALT? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Erak had a twitch forming above his left eye.

"PARTYING, A LOT! My friendly friend of friendliness," said Halt, swaying side to side.

Erak slapped himself to see if he was dreaming and to his immense surprise, he woke up with a start! He had never had a dream like that before…

He felt a strange poking feeling near his underpants.

"No, I-I don't have gay dreams, NOOOOO!" he screamed, covering his face with his pillow, refusing to look as Halt shuffled out of the room, clutching his wrinkled clothes to his chest awkwardly…

Well, at least Gilan and Horace would be happy…

_Its ok 2 B Gay, lets rejoice with boys in the gay way!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

All gay comments are not meant to be disrespectful, in fact sometimes I think I may be gay myself -looks left… then right-

Well that was fun to right.

P.S THANK YOU PHELPSTWINSANDELFTWINS FOR YOUR WONDEFUL BETA-ING JOB!

Peace Out.


	3. Chapter 3

THE PURPLE LIAMA ATTACK

THE PURPLE LlAMA ATTACK!

Lately Alyss has been stressing terribly ever since she got her new astro-wonder telescope. Now she has refused to come out of the closet…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"PLLLEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSEEEE come out of the closet alyss," Will requested.

"NO! Not until you take me to the forests of Kaerak in Tulet," Alyss winged in a very medieval way.

"WHY!" yelled Will, he was starting to get very angry.

"Because, well… I HAVE CHOCOLATE FLAVOURED RAINBOW STICKS!" Alyss rambled insanely.

"That doesn't make sense …" Will replied, now he was frustrated.

"Why don't you come in yourself," Alyss asked idiotically

"Fine, if that'll get you out," Will surrendered

NOW WILL IS IN THE CLOSET TOO

Soon Evanlyn heard from the inn keeper that too insane people were inside the closet being retards. She had a plan to get them out.

When she got there Halt, Horace and Gilan were in the closet.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Evanlyn yelled

"Were having fun in the closet," they said insanely

"I have a cookie," Evanlyn tried waving it to get their attention

"COOL! Bring it in the closet," Will said, Evanlyn could hear him drooling.

"You all have to come out if you want it," She taunted them by waving the cookie and throwing it on the floor.

"CRAP! CANNOT RESIST TEMPTATION!" Will shrieked insanely

They all came tumbling out of the closet; Alyss got up and took the cookie like that thing from lord of the rings.

"HEY, SHARE THE COOKIE WITH ME!" Screeched Gilan, he soon chucked a tantrum

"Alyss why were you in the closet?" Evanlyn asked.

Alyss signaled them to follow. She led them all the way to the forests of Kaerak, while singing a very random song.

"Were here," Alyss said, she pointed out a giant tree stump.

The stood there ominously. Nothing happened. Soon something jumped out from the stump. It looked like a giant, hairy, blue llama with a moustache; it was wearing a red shirt.

"Um… WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Evanlyn shrieked, she started mumbling stuff under her breath.

Everybody stared at her insanely with a retarded smile.

"I'VE SEEN CHARLIE THE UNICORN! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" She yelled

They continued staring… even the llama was.

"SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT!" Now she was angry

It flew up and started singing

_Evey you look quite down with your big fat ass and your giant gut._

_Better stop eating KFC. –DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN-_

_Evey when your life's a mess, always feeling crap, In distress_

_The world doesn't have to be so straight_

_All you have to do is_

_Lock yourself up in a closet_

_Find a giant closet and throw away the key_

_It works_

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

_Works well_

_Once you're in your fat will wash away_

_With a little help from Jenny Craig _

_When in your clothes a closet cheers_

_So go and lock yourself in a closet _

The others joined in…

_Lock thyself in a closet_

"HELL NO!"

_You will never be skinny if you eat that KFC_

_It works_

"SHUT UP!"

_Works well_

_And it's in that draw in so bright clear_

_Oh every day of every year_

_The futures bright for this big fat girl_

_So go on lock your self in a CLLOOOO-OOO-OOO-SSEETTT_

It landed and randomly combusted…

"That was retarded," Evanlyn said, She was still very red in the face

"Now I have it!" yelled Alyss triumphantly

"Have what?" asked Gilan

"Now I can finally know what can save us from the purple llama,"finished Alyss

When they got back they ran back into the closet…

Evanlyn decided to go back to her duties and not worry about them, besides they were fine by themselves.

Meanwhile

"It's so boring in the closet," Will cried

"I know, let's make a fire in the closet!" Halt said

Yep, they were absolutely fine by themselves…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLZ REVIEW…

PEACE OUT


	4. Who would win in a fight?

**Chapter 4**

I decided to add another chapter because I've had a few reviews recently ………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Alyss… If Halt and Horace got in a fight who do you reckon would win?" Asked Will

"I don't know, Halt has skills in bows and accuracy but Horace is good with a sword and REALLY knows how to use it," replied Alice

"Excuse me?" asked Will confused,

"I said that if there was one way I would choose to die it would be impaled on Horace's sword," O.o

"Was there any pun intended there?" inquired (cos I wanted to use a word other than asked) Will,

"What do you mean, being stabbed by Horace's sword wouldn't be too bad, quick and painless, but then again I wouldn't mind Halt and his arrows either, I'd definitely let him shoot at me with a couple of arrows for awhile," Alice sighed, in a dazed.

"What were we talking about again?" Will was feeling confused and embarrassed

Suddenly there was knock on the door and none other than Gilan walked in.

"What are you guys talking about in here?" asked Gilan

"We were just wondering about this question Will asked me, who do you reckon would in a fight Halt or Horace?" Answered Alyss

"Oh, Definitely Halt, he would Shove an arrow right through him before he got a chance to raise his sword," responded Gilan.

'Finally a normal comment' will thought to himself.

"Yeah, Halt would stab Horace anywhere he wanted and Horace would have to stand there and take," Alyss agreed, somewhat disturbingly.

Gilan looked at Will with an O.o expression on his face.

"Oh yeah and Halt's pe… OH HI HORACE!" that was close…

"What's this all about?" Asked Horace,

"Do you think you would be able to beat Halt in a fight?" Will asked him,

"Of course not," argued Halt, suddenly walking into the room, ominously, " I would destroy him,"

"No, I would kick your ass," Horace argued back,

"Nah,"

"Yeah,"

"Nah,"

"Yeah,"

….Five hours later….

"Yeah,"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!!!" Will finally shouted in annoyance.

"He started it," Horace whined.

"Oh great, I know how this is going to end, were going to continue arguing and then Halt and Horace will leave the room and then we will wonder where the went, then we're going to find them alone in a room JUST LIKE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN THIS FANFICTION STORY!!!" said Gilan, in paranoia.

"No, that is definitely not going to happen," Halt answered (then he looked shiftily left and right).

"So anyway, I think I'm going to leave now, slowly…" Will said awkwardly. Then Will… slowly… exited the room.

"What's this about?" Asked Evanlyn.

"Who do you reckon would win in a fight Horace or Halt?"

* * *

The more reviews I get the more I'll update…


End file.
